


【艾斯】Bad Romantic Dream

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angel Wings, Burns, F/M, Fantasy, Fire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 你的願望是什麼？說給我聽吧。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 3





	【艾斯】Bad Romantic Dream

**Author's Note:**

> *短打，很短小，做存檔  
> *有私設  
> *ooc見諒🙏

疼痛，煩躁。疼痛，煩躁。

腦海裏被人按下自動播放鍵，強迫我回味著近日來種種的不順心事。牙疼、考試課模擬考、寫劇本、燈光設計、家裏廁所還沒弄好、自家貓貓到處掉毛、夏天氣溫熱得要命、天天下雨很悶熱、蚊子到處飛。

煩躁，煩躁，煩躁，煩躁。每一件事都令我心裏有一團熊熊大火在燃燒，它們就像篝火時所需的枯枝一樣，一根又一根木柴被掉進橘紅色的耀眼火焰，使它愈燒愈旺，氣溫逐漸變得灼熱難耐。

「嘶……」

因負面情緒而不自覺的咬緊牙關，下一秒牙齦便傳來陣陣尖銳又難熬的痛楚，使我不禁痛苦的叫了出聲。這聲音好像更讓我火冒三丈，狠狠的皺起眉頭嘖了一聲，伸手拿過煙盒，輕搖出一支香煙，然後又快速取過打火機，將它點燃，吸入、再呼出。

「……乾脆全部燒了吧。」我看著月朗星稀的墨色天空，盯著裊裊升起的白色煙霧在半空扭曲、變淡、消逝，嘴巴順從著內心的話喃喃自語的說出聲來。

「好的，你的願望已接收到～」

一把調皮又輕浮的男性聲音划破深夜下雨過後悶熱的寂靜空間。打算將香煙重放在唇上繼續吸的動作頓了頓，垂下那隻用食指與中指夾著煙的手腕，我將身子往後轉，後背靠在陽台欄杆上，警惕地朝聲源處望過去。

只見一個赤裸上半身，臉上有雀斑的黑髮男子交叉著手，在空中盤腿坐著一臉笑嘻嘻的看著我。手臂上印有ACE字樣的紋身，中間的S字打了一個叉，是個挺奇怪的紋身。

我的視線上下地掃視著他，半晌才出聲說了一句「……賊？」

「啊？賊？不不不我才不是賊。」他聞言愣了一下隨即立刻擺手否認「我叫艾斯，是天堂派下來，一個會實現人類願望的使者。」

「哦，神棍。」我恍然地吸了一口煙。

「哎才不是啦，都說是使者了。」他倒也好脾氣地繼續笑著否認。

「……你剛才說收到我的願望？」將逐漸變短的香煙折斷，我換了一個話題問道「我沒許願啊？」

「你有啊。」

他看著我又從煙盒拿出另一支新的香煙，他抬手一指，火舌從他指尖冒起，然後像是有一條隱形的火藥引線似的，從他的手指走到白色煙端，發出點燃時會有啪嚓細微聲音。我視覺倏然湧入了一道轉瞬即逝的橙光，不禁愣了一下才和他說謝謝。

「把麻煩事全都燒了。」他在空中換了一個姿勢和我說話「這是你剛才說的願望。」

我可卻皺起眉頭望向他「啊？你在說什麼鬼話，你分不清哪是願望哪是氣話嗎？」

「我當然分得清。」他左手的食指頂起了頭上戴著的牛仔帽，肯定地說「那是你的願望，我肯定。」

叼著香煙的嘴巴微微張開，我看著他那肆意、輕佻卻又自由的笑容，竟是愣得沒發出聲音來。

「那麼事不宜遲，立刻實現你的願望吧。」

「等……！」

聽到這句我立刻如夢初醒，從愣然中回神過來，伸出手企圖制止他的自作主張。然而我看見的是他那帶點得意的笑容，以及，自燃起來的燈光設計草稿。

「靠！」我嚇得捏滅了香煙，快步走到桌子那邊意圖搶救一下不斷變得焦黑的草稿，但是它自燃的速度十分之快，我只能眼睜睜的盯著白色被染黑，布滿筆跡的紙張緩緩變小、消失。

嘴巴只能錯愕的張開著，耳邊環繞著的是某人帶著邀功意味的嘿嘿笑聲。

「不用這麼開心，還沒燒完呢。」他這麼說道。

那是驚愕好不好。聞言我翻了一個白眼，心裏吐槽道，但奇怪的是內心沒有對他的自作主張而感到暴怒，反而只是因為對他的傻兮兮的話語而覺得很無語。

「接下來就燒那個劇本吧。」他豎起一根上面飄浮著小火苗的手指，笑瞇瞇說道。

「……隨便你吧。」我呼出一口濁氣，像是放棄治療，自暴自棄地說了這句話。

反正不該燒的也燒了，那麼其他東西也一併燒吧。全燒吧，就全燒吧。

瞳孔裏滿是火焰擺動的影子，臉側與衣服上泛著火紅色的光暈，鼻腔裏纏繞著的是燒焦東西的微微灼鼻味道。我低下眼簾盯著一件又一件煩心的東西被燒毀，內心感到一陣莫名的暢快與舒爽，像是困在緊閉空間、快要膨脹爆炸的氣體突然找到出口一樣。

「我說，這間屋子也要燒嗎？」他驀然扭過頭來，指了指地板問道。

本是想說不的我，話到最嘴邊卻變成「燒。」，想了想還補上一句「我家貓貓除外。」

他笑了一聲，隨即火光爬滿了整個屋子，溫度猛然上升到難受悶透的程度。在布滿火焰的世界我抱著貓咪，和站在我對面笑得一臉快樂，像是因完成了任務而感到高興的男人對視。

「現在我沒地方住了。」我撫摸著懷裏不斷喵喵叫的鑽鑽，鬼使神差地說出這麼一句話來。

「啊，這樣啊。」他恍然大悟地左拳敲右掌心，苦惱幾秒後眉頭舒展開來「那你跟我一起住吧！」

雪白羽翼從他後背張開，散發著潔白光暈的羽毛從我眼前掠過，飄落到還沒被火焰侵略的地板上。

他伸出手，笑著向我發出邀請。我盯著寬大的手掌，抱自己的手掌放上去，對方掌心的溫熱立刻透過肌膚接觸而傳過來。

明明是天使，卻像一個惡魔向人類發出誘惑的邀請。

腰身被一雙有力的手臂摟著，我一手環抱著他的脖子，另一手則是抱著鑽鑽，將它圈在我與他的胸膛之間。

「喂。」風的呼嘯聲不斷地在耳邊掠過，我不禁加大了聲線喊道「天使都像你這個樣子的嗎？亂來又吊兒郎當？」

「啊？大概不是吧。」他也大聲回應「我認識的朋友都好像不會這樣做。」

「什麼時候介紹一下你的朋友給我認識啊？」

「找天！我上天堂的時候也帶你上去！」

「好！」

強風在拍打著我的臉頰與耳膜，腳下的土地離我千幾米遠，可此時此刻我卻只覺得肆意與自由，煩囂一切離我而去。

學業，沒了。住所，沒了。熟悉的環境，沒了。但我有的是自由、貓貓、現在環抱著我，讓我一起在空中飛翔的那個男人。

這一切既荒謬卻又奇妙，像是一場糟糕的、帶著火焰氣息燃燒一切的浪漫荒誕夢。

  
  
  


End


End file.
